Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting display device and a method for driving the same.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, there have been developed various types of flat panel display devices capable of reducing the weight and volume of cathode ray tubes, which are disadvantages. The flat panel display devices include a liquid crystal display device, a field emission display device, a plasma display panel, an organic light emitting display device, and the like.
Among these flat panel display devices, the organic light emitting display device displays images using organic light emitting diodes that emit light through recombination of electrons and holes. The organic light emitting display device has a fast response speed and is driven with low power consumption. In a general organic light emitting display device, a driving transistor included in each pixel supplies current with an amplitude corresponding to a data signal, so that light is generated in an organic light emitting diode.
The characteristic of the organic light emitting diode and the characteristic of a circuit for supplying current to the organic light emitting diode are changed depending on temperature. Accordingly, the luminance of light emitted in the organic light emitting diode can be changed.